In the heat of the night edited
by thesecretoftheclan
Summary: Sasuke is feeling the heat, Itachi is alone in the forest. Itachi being uke for once. ItaxSas Uchihacest, if you don't like, don't read. Rated M for hardcore and explicit Yaoi. Please R&R, no flames please.


**In the heat of the night**

In depths of his resting Sasuke lay motionless on the bed provided to him in Orochimaru's lair until finally turning to the side and opening his eyes calmly to gaze passively at the dark wall. It was far from being odd that he would think of his brother during most of his nights; but what was strange is that lately he had constructed other thoughts for the missing nin' that ruined his life -- forbidden even. Lowering the lids just a bit the contemplation was brief, but finally the younger Uchiha had made his mind to end this by making these possessive thoughts a reality. Closing the dark vision Sasuke shifted under the covers to set up and finally throw the thin fabric from over his slender frame; hanging his feet over the bed before standing.  
It wasn't long after this that the younger Uchiha set out on a pathway to find his elder sibling. After all, being with Orochimaru, Akatsuki was well known about and their whereabouts by discreet connections to certain members. The black loose uniform he wore clung to his frame as he swiftly moved from branch to branch with the katana securely attached to his sides; the determined piercing gaze ahead. Soon enough he would run into his brother nearing the sight Itachi was last said to be seen.  
Landing on the clearing in a crouch Sasuke slowly stood to his full height and shifted his eyes sharply from left to right while stepping forward rather serenely though still holding a certain confidence in the very walk. The light patted footsteps soon came to a dying halt when his dark vision flicked down to take in the dimming fire -- no doubt a camp site, but for whom?  
Sasuke's line of vision sharply glided to the right as his keen hearing picked up on an approaching form and at it his eyes slowly narrowed out of compulsion before his frame disappeared only to reappear in solid crouch on the branch above; an unbreakable piercing gaze staring down. Covering his chakra he claimed himself as undetectable. However if this was his beloved niisan, more than this was to be done here; quick action was to be taken. If things turned out well he could even pass down a different form of pain that what Itachi had given him. Sasuke's lip curled into an almost sinister grin at the very thought; him... causing the man he hated to no end pain in begging ecstasy.

Itachi had been in the grips of a restless sleep. Tossing and turning, the elder Uchiha just couldn't get comfortable, no matter how hard he tried. Either he was too hot, for the night was warm, or his thoughts were invaded by not only nightmares, but also of dark, incestuous desires aimed at his younger sibling, who still managed to haunt his thoughts but he had not seen him in a long while, so it was amazing that his dear otouto could have such an effect on him even now.  
Itachi grunted and sat up; pushing the light cover off him, noticing the fire was almost burnt out. He also came to notice that his member was incredibly hard and confined in his tight uniform pants, causing him to groan at the sheer tightness at the crotch of his pants. He silent thanked the fact that he was alone tonight; Kisame has taken another route to the nearest village, in the hopes of catching their latest target unawares. Being alone meant there was no one there to disturb him, which meant that he could give himself some much needed relief.  
He sat up and leant against the rock closest to him, his hands working his pants undone and his right hand reaching inside to set to work. Just as it had reached its destination, the elder Uchiha pulled his hand away as though he had received an electric shock, his head turning and his eyes darting around the silent clearing...he wasn't as alone as he thought he had been...

'Who else is here?'

A dark brow twitched to rise as Sasuke's fixated vision landed on Itachi through the dark maze of night, apparently having similar complications as he currently was. His libido though was manageable for the time being and the pressure of his erection in the nether regions was not so great and controllable. Or so he thought. Seeing his elder sibling in such an unfamiliar state of raw bliss was passed being an addiction at first sight, arousing Sasuke that much more. Itachi was something he had to have.  
For a brief moment the young raven's narrowed vision averted away from the sight below to wonder over this strange possessive behaviour that was flowing through him; for his brother of all people. No. He shook his head of the doubts and so called 'forbidden' lust and shot his vision towards Itachi once -- a better view was needed. Stealthily while staying in the crouch Sasuke inched one foot over followed by the next to ease his way into better viewing; hating the fact that his sight was so trained to the other that the crack in the branch wasn't notice and noise echoed without warning. "..Shit." Sasuke whispered. This action obviously didn't go unnoticed as he glanced from the branch to his now searching brother.  
He wasn't willing to give Itachi time to recover from this vulnerable state and in an instant he removed himself from the breaking thin branch, leaving it to crack further from the pressure of the take off and fall to the ground. Flipping in midair Sasuke landed skilfully behind his sitting brother and instantly slammed one knee to the ground with outreaching hands; both clasping around Itachi's wrist in an iron hold. "Humph." Sasuke knew Itachi was strong, be he wasn't one to be considered weak either. In a silent warning for Itachi to remain still for the time being the slender digits that held the elder Uchiha so tightly curled at the tips; cutting the dull fingernails into the surprisingly soft skin. During this, two rather slender snakes slid from Sasuke's sleeve's and absentmindedly made their way down from his arms and onto his brother's. Sasuke leaned forward tensely with a half lidded hues; the smirk vastly playing on his pale features as he stopped just before Itachi's right ear -- letting his warm breath kiss the sensitive flesh. "You're hard, niisan. I wasn't aware you missed me." He cooed playfully, seductively.

Itachi silently cursed the intruder, his erection was throbbing in his boxers and he needed release and this was not the right time for him to be disturbed. He was about to stand up, but in an instant, he felt himself pinned down, his arms were out of use, the strong hands and the snakes holding him down, leaving the elder Uchiha virtually useless.  
It was in that instant that he realised who it was who had interrupted his need; it had been the very person who had been haunting his thoughts for so many years. The presence alone only caused for the need to surge through his body, making him groan as his length gave a rather painful throb. He was in dire need of release and in his wildest dreams, he had dreamt for a moment like this but now that it was here, the elder Uchiha couldn't help but be a little nervous, he was well aware of his younger siblings hatred towards him, and this really wasn't the best situation to find himself caught in his clutches.  
Itachi was about to try and escape from the holds, that was until; he felt his Otouto's soft lips on his ear lobe, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through his body. It took all his will power not to release a moan at that moment, despite the aching in his groin and the fact that his heart beat had increased tenfold. Gulping slightly, he turned his head and looked at his younger sibling, the sight only working to make his body hotter than it already was. He could see his brother's onyx eyes, reflecting the gentle flicker of the camp fire, the hues dancing in the light and a glint in his eyes that he had never seen before. Itachi leant back against the rock and tried to struggle a little more, his voice low, but slightly broken as he answered.

'I may be cold but I still have needs...Otouto...it was very clever of you...to sneak up like this...now I wonder...what do you intend to do with me...'

The sound of Itachi's groan stayed with Sasuke more than what he would have liked, making his own erection throb with growing desire and need against his pants. Wincing for a moment the raven swallowed down the returned groan that threatened to be released from his throat. Even if it were to be a quiet noise, he would not show his any sign of weakness to this male -- despite how much he was in need of him tonight. "Don't struggle," Sasuke began rather calmly, quietly, both of their eyes meeting in the same passive manner for that moment Itachi turned his head to cast a glance. Both illuminated by the fire's alluring blaze. And afterwards he released his grips around Itachi's wrists idly to allow the snake's to intertwine and constrict there for a better form of binding; one that allowed himself further movement and less worry of the other's denial. "For the moment you're in my hands, and I'll do what I wish..." Sasuke closed his eyes briefly while running his warm pink muscle childish over the edges of Itachi's ear once; giving a sharp nip before pulling away and standing. Walking just a few small paces from behind the rock he now stood before the elder Uchiha and just as he did the raven haired male crouched slowly; keeping his expression impassive on the intoxication before him. This was so wrong. Wasn't it? How could he suddenly feel such a way... as if rage for Itachi turned into pure lust, in search of desperate release.  
Lost in a trance of thought the ebony bangs swaying gently against his cheeks by the light breeze brought him back to focus on his work and lightly Sasuke pressed one hand to the ground while the other met with his elder brother's knee; long slender digits coiling in the fabric. While pulling hand back to gently slide down the material just enough for what he needed Sasuke's eyes never once broke from Itachi's; searching for any protests as the elder's uniform pants exposed his impressive length more and more by each passing second.

Itachi made on feeble attempt to move but the snakes around his wrists were too firmly in place, even he didn't have a chance of breaking away and he became resigned to the fact that he would be in his younger siblings grasp for as long as he wanted, weak to do anything else other than just sit there and gulp down his moans of pleasure, trying it ignore the incredibly surge of pleasure that was running through his body. The look in his Otouto's eyes had been as forbidden as his own, surely it couldn't be happening...his beloved younger brother wanted him as much as he did. Itachi tried to shake himself mentally, it was a dream...it had to be...  
But those lips on his ear, the nip of his teeth against the sensitive flesh, it was all real, as was the fact that his Otouto was now in front of him, inching down his pants to reveal the aching member as it stood proudly before him, throbbing and with more colour than the rest of his body had combined. Itachi gulped down another moan; he had caught a glimpse of the younger Uchiha's own pants and had noticed the bulge in them. His eyes widened in desire as he glimpsed at it, wanting desperately to touch him, but he knew he would have to wait, to see how the events unfolded before him.

An audible grunt left the lips of the elder Uchiha left his lips as the cool air played around his throbbing member. It had felt like it was burning and the cool air was some welcome relief but colour flushed the elder Uchiha's cheeks as he looked down, catching a glimpse of the precum coating the swollen head. His eyes, half closed with lust looked up at his younger brother and caught his gaze. He didn't care if it was a forbidden want now; it was the only thing on his mind...to spend this night with the most important person to him...

"Humph." The corners of Sasuke's lips twitched to grin at his brother before him who seemed to take this so well; onyx orbs calmly narrowing in pleasure at that very sight. Revelled that resistance wasn't an issue he would have to correct here Sasuke's line of vision flicked down to Itachi's inviting length, roughly jerking the pants lower in one tug. "I'm sure I wasn't your first choice for this Itachi..." The sweet melody of his words confidently rolled from his lips as his vision lifted to meet his brother's once more -- the dark pools promising not to disappoint; Sasuke himself promising that he would kill his brother the moment he exploded in finish while screaming his name. "But by the noises you're making I'm only to take it that this doesn't bother you as much I first thought, ne?" He finished while fluidly lifting one pale hand and gently running the cool finger's over the head of Itachi's burning length. Curling the long digit's gently around the thick flesh the thumb applied just enough pressure to the tip before swiping over it; spreading the precum.  
Chuckling more so to himself than anything Sasuke scooted closer and tensely lowered himself down; warm lips hovering over his brother's manhood. "Keep still ..." He muttered quietly while drifting his eyes closed and giving a gentle kiss to the tip and as if the snakes worked on Sasuke's very voice they slowly tightened over the elder Uchiha's wrists even more; ensuring he listened.  
The younger Uchiha parted the ivory lids just slightly while tilting his head over just a bit too slowly run his warm moist tongue from base to tip of the length; lightly licking over the tiny hole at the head to mop up the spread precum. "..So good." With a stifled groan Sasuke parted his lips and finally took the head of Itachi's penis into his warm cavern... suckling and swirling his tongue slowly at first around the intrusion; his hand at the base of the length starting a painfully slow pump -- easily moving up and down from the warm saliva left from Sasuke's previous licks.

Itachi's breath caught in his mouth as he watched his younger brother. The sight of his brother marvelling over his manhood was enough to make the elder Uchiha bite his lip...hard. That, at least, worked to stifle his groan of pleasure. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the broad muscles rising and falling as his breathing increased, his body now incredibly hot from the situation that was unfolding in front of him. It was from this moment that Itachi was completely powerless. Whilst he had always dreamed of being the one to do the seducing, what was occurring now was far more erotic than any dream he could ever have and it was enough to make his length throb with anticipation.  
Hearing his brother speak, Itachi tried to answer but found his voice lost in his throat somewhere. He was too busy trying to remain calm, his brothers soft hand around his length was enough to make the elder Uchiha want to cum right then and there, but he still had a little restraint...for the moment, he still wanted to see just how far his little brother was willing to take this charade.  
All thoughts of game play left his head when he felt the warm, wet confines of his brother's mouth around the head of his manhood. It was tormenting enough, to feel that slick, pink appendage trace it's way over his already rock hard length. He was pretty sure it would actually fall off if it got any harder. As the length was engulfed by the warm wetness, Itachi bucked his hips impatiently, pushing his member a little deeper into his Otouto's mouth. They had passed the point where reason played a part and now, all Itachi wanted was his release and, to enjoy the forbidden fruit of his brother because, despite what his younger sibling thought, Itachi had been saving himself for this exact moment, even though he thought it would never come.

The instant Itachi bucked into Sasuke's awaiting throat the younger Uchiha closed his eyes tightly and gave a harsh grunt against the other's entering length, slamming his free hand to one of his brother's hip bones and pushing to force him back, keeping him there. Furrowing his brows the younger Uchiha cracked one ebony toned hue open to cast a warning glace up at his brother; starting to suckle a bit harder on the sensitive flesh that was the head. Though this quick glance was meant in warning to be patient the very sight of Itachi, sweating, panting, and groaning caused his own erection to throb in unbearable desire and pressure. Closing his eye again Sasuke gave a strained long moan against the member at the own effort he was using to keep composure; his face long since tinted in crimson heat.  
Granting Itachi's whim Sasuke pulled back from his brother's manhood and allowed it to be exposed to the now cool air, placing his other hand against one of Itachi's arms; the other remaining to his hip rather urgently. Pulling on one of his brother's arms the other followed... both being glued together by a bind of serpents. It wasn't until he placed Itachi's hands at the back of his silky mess of spikes that he let go, that hand now landing on one of Itachi's outstretched knees. The dark vision still remained down, he himself starting to lightly pant in soft breaths. If Itachi wanted him to take in his entire flesh in his whim would be granted, but he would help getting it down the tight passage of his throat. Blinking once slowly the younger Uchiha could barely stand the heat burning his face at the moment and instead of letting it consume him he lowered himself further and gave once last childish lick over the tip; covering the head once more. Only this time he craned his neck to avert the gag reflexes and gently began to bob, getting further and further down with each movement -- eyes closing tighter the further Itachi's immense size sunk deeper down his throat. His brother was brutal, yet then again, so was the rest of him. Emitting a drawn out moan from the proud throat Sasuke intended to set a vibration through the intruding staff, wanting some grand noise of satisfaction from his older brother from this, picking up his once slow pace and gradually quickening.

Right now, in this moment, there was nothing in the world that he wanted right now other than this night of forbidden love, tasting the fruit he had always wanted but never touched for not wanting to destroy his innocence, only to have done it in a more terrible way. He still lived with that guilt to this very day, but right now, he couldn't think of anything else other than to feel his brother inside him, to feel the warm fluid as it filled his tight passage, to be inside his Otouto and feel his soft, velvet cavern around his throbbing length. He struggled at the bonds; he wanted to touch his younger sibling so badly, to feel the hot rod of his throbbing shaft in his hand, to hear Sasuke whimper with pleasure as he teased him. The thoughts running through his head caused Itachi to buck his hips once more and then, a look of surprise came to his face as he felt his brother push his hips down and took note of the look in his eyes, nodding in submission for fear of being left in this state as punishment.  
Itachi almost cried out when he felt Sasuke's mouth leave his throbbing length. The cool air only made to tease him even more, brushing against the red hot length as it jumped slightly in front of him, pulsing with the sheer need that was causing him to ache in this way. He watched Sasuke carefully, noted the distance had closed between them...he had almost been close enough to kiss, but those soft, expert lips were pulled away once more and Sasuke had placed Itachi's hands on the back of his Otouto's head. Curious at first that thought soon went out of his head, as did about every other thought a light headed feeling came to him as he felt that hot shaft of his buried in the deepest depths of his brothers warm, wet, tight mouth. It was enough to drive him insane, he thought he would lose control at any moment, watching him bob his head up and down, the sight making a shiver run through his body, the coil in his stomach getting tighter with every passing moment. Itachi's fingers nestled into the soft mess of hair, holding on to the back of his head and beginning to thrust, meeting the movements of his Otouto's mouth. It felt like heaven, his length was spilling copious amounts of precum down his Otouto neck. Itachi suppressed a cry of pleasure and smirked, unknown to his younger sibling, it had been a long time since Itachi had had any form of release so it simply meant, that the release that was building right now, would probably be enough to drown the younger Uchiha if he wasn't careful and a part of Itachi wondered whether he should warn him, or keep playing this dangerous game with his short tempered, but irresistible Otouto

Sasuke's lids cracked so that his dazed slit vision blankly focused on Itachi's now thrusting hips, giving various whimpers with each piston harder down his hot throat. Such actions of sucking his own brother relentlessly were sickening to the point that his stomach churned leaving his back to arch into the air. Still, he wanted that sweet tasting finish of Itachi's rocketed down his tight spazing passage. His brother needed to hurry this. It was becoming harder to breath and he was boiling to impatience for his own needs to be satisfied. Stifling a low groan of annoyance Sasuke shifted slightly and roughly rammed himself down Itachi's heated manhood only to slowly drag his soft lips up to the tip; swirling his tongue and lightly dipping it over that tiny hole. During this his right hand reached down between them until meeting its destination... finger tips softly running over the elder Uchiha's sensitive sacks; absently skating over the soft flesh again and again.  
"Nnmm ...Let go ... Itachi ..." He hoarsely groaned out between heavy pants, wasting no time in gripping his brother's shaft with his free handsome what tightly and mercilessly pumping at the flesh rapidly. Sasuke's lips parted with a soft pleading moan barely audible and gladly took in the tip of Itachi's need into his awaiting moist hot cavern; the warm pink muscle doing it's teases and flicks to provoke his niisan's orgasm he was being deprived of. All the while his hands skilfully continuing their own jobs to working Itachi off... his beloved forbidden fruit. At least for this night.

The elder Uchiha couldn't suppress his moans of pleasure any longer, the feeling of his younger siblings warm mouth, coupled with the delight of having his soft hand wrapped around his rock hard member was enough to make the elder Uchiha at least let his voice go. He was panting, harder than he had ever had to and his low grunts of pleasure seemed to echo around the silent clearing. His brother's expert tongue was driving him to the brink of his sanity, making him feel things he had never experienced before. Everything about this was so wrong yet, at the same time, nothing had ever felt so right to him.  
Hearing his Otouto's words pushed Itachi even closer to the edge. The knot in his stomach was tightening painfully, the soft sacks that his brother was now teasing tightened also, pulling closer to his body so that even he couldn't pretend that his climax wasn't far off, his body was giving his younger siblings all the signs he needed. He could feel his length throb almost violently. The hot tongue working at the head of his member was too much, Itachi's hips bucked faster until finally, with a great, echoing shudder through his body that ended in a low groan from his mouth, he thrust one last time into his siblings mouth and held it there, feeling the entire shaft throb as the head came alive, stream after stream of his hot, sticky fluid released itself down his Otouto's throat. Itachi relaxed slight against the rock, his hips were still bucking slightly and he panted hard. It was possibly the most explosive release he had ever had and it had been brought on by his forbidden lover. Words failed him at this point, all his energy seemed to be focused on pumping his release into the warm, wet cavern of his brother's mouth.

Itachi's signs of climax quickly approaching didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke and relieved that it was sooner than he thought a smirk pressed against the tip of the pleasured flesh. Getting back to seriousness ebony brows furrowed as he lowly groaned and forced himself down on the staff by skidding his feet against the ground; pressing Itachi back harder against the rock at the force used. Lifting his hands at the last second they gripped Itachi's hips and tightened almost painfully to keep him still while he made sure to keep the rock hard member deep down his spasming awaiting throat; coming close to gagging and choking around the large intrusion -- not to mention that older male continuing to thrust in him anyway. It was damn close too much to take.  
The moment Itachi's hot seed exploded down his passage Sasuke's eyes tightened closed as he attempted to swallow whatever the male gave him; finding the task more difficult than first thought. How long had Itachi been holding out? Only after a few quickly taken gulps the younger Uchiha urgently jerked his head back; panting coarse breaths over the head and letting his warm breath collide there. Hazed dark orbs slowly slit as he gave few gentle licks over Itachi's member, getting the rest of what he failed to gulp down. When enough was enough Sasuke leaned away tensely and sat upon his knees, absently lifting one hand so the thumb swiped away the trickle of salty fluid running down the corner of his lips; that too being childishly licked afterwards. What had come over him? The taste of Itachi was... erotic and overly-addictive; but this was his brother.  
For now Sasuke was in a haze of his own; mainly from the light-headedness he was currently experiencing and because of this loss of concentration the bind of snake's puffed into non-existence. His own brother was making his way to being his first lover; the man he hated and despised causing the very painful bulge in his uniform pants.

It took Itachi a few seconds to realise that his hands were now free. As the feeling came back to them, he took the few seconds to get his breath back, still panting slightly. The heat in his body was by no means done and whilst his length had softened slightly, he knew he had much more to give. This night belong to him and his forbidden fruit and there were still many hours before daylight so he was determined to make sure that he made the most of this time, before his beloved Otouto slipped out of his grasp again and returned to the loathsome hold of the legendary sannin.  
In one swift movement, Itachi had moved and was now on top of his younger sibling, using his greater strength to pin the younger Uchiha down, his own weight pressed down on his beloved brother. For a moment Itachi just stopped and gazed into the lust filled onyx orbs, relishing in the look in his eyes that forbidden look of unbridled want and need. It was all beyond the elder Uchiha's wildest dreams, but it was enough to make his heart leap. Closing the distance between their lips, Itachi caught Sasuke's with his own, this kiss deep, passionate and strong, just like he was. He groaned with surprise at the softness of his sibling's lips, his tongue felt so soft against his own and the salty taste of himself only added to the overwhelming sweetness of his brother's mouth. As he kissed him, Itachi pressed his now bare groin to the still confined region of his brother, his semi hard length hardening once more as it brushed against the throbbing member that was still encased in its cotton prison. Pressing down firmly, the elder Uchiha began to rock his hips slowly, making sure their lengths pressed and grinded against the others, causing a gentle grunt of pleasure to escape his lips as he felt the stiffened lengths throb against each other.

In hopes to calm his own self and regain composure of his distant thoughts of wrong and right the onyx orbs drifted shut as Sasuke smoothly ran a svelte hand through the liquorice-black mane of currently messy spikes; eyes widely snapping open to a tone of crimson the moment his hands were grasped and his body was forced back to the ground. A wincing scowl stared up at his older brother hovering over his smaller frame and how much the sight raised his nerves in rage. Sure he had been the one placing touches as he pleased with the godly hated male, but the same would not be done to him. The control here was his alone. "Let go!" He gritted out and writhed against the hard body crushing against him; the long digits of his pinned hands scrunching and retracting under the holds. It wasn't until the ministrations of Itachi rubbing their erections erotically together did Sasuke ceasing his struggle as if being melted under the male then and there. The throbbing in his hardening need called for his head to dip back like the muscles went limp; his mouth falling open so a groaned-mewl loudly escaped from the proud throat. Body betraying mind Sasuke's slender hips jerked forward to seek further relief and pressed roughly into Itachi's.  
After a moment of this torture that was driving him mad ivory lids parted halfway to show lust blown crimson irises; hazed in wrong desire as they met for that brief moment with the dark gaze over him. Itachi in this way only made his length painfully harder in the constricting pants; he wasn't even sure if he could get harder than this. His eyes closed quickly as he released a moaning pant louder than the last and during it their lips met in a restricted kiss -- sending the pleading mewl down Itachi's throat. Parting his lips Sasuke allowed entrance and explored the other's cavern himself; taste beyond words. His brother, tasted sweet and irresistible as his tongue ran along the others. Sasuke arched his back and rubbed his hips slowly to Itachi's staff to test the restraint being used here -- lowering himself back to the ground when knowing. Slowly, his lips curled in satisfaction.  
Slender hips lifted and wrapped loosely around Itachi's waist, causing their lengths to friction together more. Making a low whimper from the contact his brows furrowed as he built his energy and rolled the pair of them over until he sat partially astride his lover's waist, bending to be nose to nose. "..Humph." Crimson hues declared submission here before he suddenly moved forward and claimed his brother's lips in a dominant kiss -- eyes staying slit to watch; Itachi's hands now the one's being pinned.

The elder Uchiha let a soft grunt of approval in the younger Uchiha's mouth, letting his tongue search the sweet, wet confines of his brothers expert mouth, just the very feel of his soft lips, and his soft tongue caressing against his own was enough to make Itachi's member spring back to life, this time even harder than it had been before, if that was at all possible. Feeling his younger sibling buck his hips, the elder chuckled and granted his requested, pressing his member harder to the younger's, a soft grunt escaping his lips as his sensitive shaft brushed against the material of his brothers pants, still able to feel the rock hard length of his younger sibling. Itachi had the sudden need to feel him, to touch him, to feel that long, hard shaft throb in his hand as he stroked it. It was like an overwhelming urge, forbidden, wrong but it was consuming Itachi the more the moments passed by. He wanted everything the younger Uchiha had to give, to taste him, to feel him, his need and want were deeper than they had ever been and, considering who it was with, possibly the most dangerous needs he had ever experienced.  
It must have been those thoughts that made Itachi lose his concentration. Before he knew it, he was pinned under his sibling and caught in the throes of a deep, dominant kiss that almost took his breath away. His tongue swirled against his siblings, searching, tasting every last inch of the warm cavern. The elder Uchiha bucked his hips upwards, not wanting the friction of his brother's member against his to stop but then, he also wanted to feel him, to touch him. In one swift movement, he pulled a hand free from his brothers vice like grip and slipped it between them. It instantly found the cord that held his pants in place and pulled it apart; loosening the tight confines of his brothers pants. Slipping his hand inside, he soon found his prize, his large hand wrapping around the extremely well developed length and giving it a soft squeeze as he felt it pulse and throb in his hand. He was aware that his brother's length was already slick with precum and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle into his younger sibling's mouth. He moved his hand slightly and placed just his thumb and his forefinger on either side of his brother's shaft, pumping them slowly, torturing up and down the length, feeling the red hot length throb. Even this was too much for Itachi and his teasing soon stopped his strong hand wrapping around his brother's hard shaft and beginning to stroke hard and fast. He had wanted to tease, but the temptation was too great, the throbbing of his length pushed Itachi to extremes he wasn't aware of. His hand began to move in a steady rhythm, squeezing every time it reached the base of his long shaft, just to stop his Otouto from releasing too soon. Itachi pulled from the kiss and looked at his brother's face, wanting to see the pleasure sweep over it and knowing he would probably pay for this one act of dominance but he didn't care, feeling his brother's warm precum on his hand was enough to convince Itachi he could take any punishment that was due to him.

The constant condemning worry of this being his older brother faded away from his very mind during the blissful experience of exploring Itachi's cavern. Swirling his tongue around the other's in a battle for dominance a small pleased groan couldn't be helped from the very satisfaction gained. It was nearly impossible to believe that someone could taste so good that it was torture not to have. Judging by the painful throb that hit him from below something had to be done soon with bulge against the now tight fabric between his legs. His body was heating to the points of feeling ablaze; and release of his lower tension was a must. Sasuke's crimson vision parted slightly to watch Itachi's movement's carefully; allowing the larger hand to slip free for its own doing. And it wasn't until the elder began pulling at his rope-cord wrapped around his slender waist that Sasuke's brows furrowed in anticipation and desire of what was coming, causing his eyes to shut tightly. "Niisan..." He pleadingly groaned before nipping Itachi's bottom lip hard enough to taste the sweet crimson fluid. Licking Itachi's lip slowly Sasuke stopped and softly gasped at the cooling touch to his need, unintentionally tightening his hold around the hand he still held pinned enough to cause visible bruising later on. Sasuke's length jolted to his brother's agonizingly calm pace up and down and to correct it the younger Uchiha leaned into it with few languished thrust into the hand; throwing his head back with pants and various grunts. Dipping his head back down limply Sasuke's licentiate bangs hung lifelessly down the sides of his sweat glistened face and hazily he opened his vision to focus at down at Itachi, heat rising to his cheeks while the heated breaths remained uncontainable.  
For long moments Sasuke could only focus on that hand of his brother's quickly working him off well enough to making him violently cum right then and there; but some control had to be contained. Stifling a groan in his throat at the lost Sasuke pulled back from Itachi and sat straight on his knees; rolling his shoulders back so the heavy white garb slipped from his body. Casting the article carelessly to the side his lips curled when his attention shot back to Itachi. Swiftly he lowered himself back down to where both of his hands warningly slammed on either side of his brother's head -- the playful look still remaining on Sasuke's features even as he was just nose to nose with his brother. Idly he shifted his full weight to one hand and lifted the other to his brother's taunting lips; gently running two slender digits over the softness once before forcing them inside the moist cavern -- making a tiny moan at the mouth all ready being missed.

Watching the emotions run over his beloved brother's face, it was almost enough to push Itachi over the edge once more, his own length giving a violent throb as it stood to attention once more. He gulped down a moan of pleasure, watched his siblings eyes carefully so he could watch every wave of motion. His Otouto's length felt hot and hard in his hand, he could feel it pulsing as his hand was now slick with precum. He could tell that he was close and oh how he wanted to bring it. He wanted to work him off until his sibling came all over his chest but he knew Sasuke had other ideas and right now, there was only one place Itachi wanted to feel him inside him, to feel the younger Uchiha release his load into his tight, still virgin hole...there was nothing he could think of that would make him happiest in this world and he had reached the point where he didn't even care if he showed Sasuke this weakness right now.  
Itachi almost let out a whimper as Sasuke pulled back from him, the elder Uchiha watching as the younger removed his outfit. His eyes hovered between his legs, marvelling at the sight before him, he was perfect and it just made the elder Uchiha want him even more. His attention was brought back by Sasuke pinning his weight down on him and looking into his eyes. Itachi maintained eye contact, holding his brothers gaze as he took the two digits into his mouth, first sucking on them slowly and letting his tongue tease the tips before sweeping it over their lengths. Each and every movement was intended to tease his brother, to let him imagine that it was his length in his wet cavern instead of those two fingers and a part of Itachi ached to taste his brother in that way but right now, he was too driven by lust, he was at his Otouto's will in every single way. He pressed his hips back up against the younger Uchiha's, his legs opening slightly as he waited in anticipation for those two fingers that were in his mouth to leave and fill his most intimate, velvet like cavern. A gentle whimper of pleasure escaped his lips, feeling his length brush against Sasuke's, causing his body to shudder with an ever more aching want and need.

Sasuke's crimson gaze narrowed down on Itachi seeing him so willingly take in his fingers; lips parting with an audible low breath at the warm seduction surrounding them with teases and chips at his patience. Fluidly making a certain angle of his wrist the younger Uchiha decided he'd help speed this along being that his willingness to wait was growing thin and thrust the two fingers deeper down the elder male's throat before slowly gliding them out -- running his thumb smoothly over the digits to make sure they were good and wet for what he needed. From the bite he had given to Itachi's lower lip earlier there was a small amount of crimson blood mixed into the coating of saliva and from it Sasuke gave a confident smirk; flicking his line of vision down to the other once more. "Humph, this could hurt, Niisan," He soothingly informed deeply while shifting down lower Itachi's frame; his free hand prying one of Itachi's legs further apart to leave it splayed and keep it there. "But don't worry. I promise for it hurt more soon." During the last bit of words Sasuke had all ready began a feather light concentrated circle around the tight ring of muscle that was Itachi -- drenching the outer area with his brother's own saliva. Swiftly his fore-finger ran up the tight entrance for a quick swipe before he finally plunged both of the long digits completely inside without any warning; nearly gasping himself at the tightness and contracting velvet walls that seemed to deny the sudden intrusion yet at the same time swallow him in.  
Due to the lightening throb striking through his own manhood at the very hotness constricting around his digits Sasuke kept them still for a moment; idly drifting his vision up to his brother. "You've waited for me I see..." He grounded out coarsely in an attempt to cover his own control draining away by cockiness. It wasn't long before the young raven began a torturing slow pace with the entered digits in and almost all the way out of his brother's tight ass; each time thrusting the slender fingers a bit harder. Soon enough he would add another finger and roll the fingers to captivate and explore to find that sweet spot that would make his brother melt for him; but for now -- the slow pace and scissor action would do. Besides that he needed to calm his own self down; the very effort causing Sasuke to dig his nails into the leg that he was forcing splayed.

Not for the first time, Itachi was feeling a little nervous about the event unfolding before him. Sure, he wanted his brother but it suddenly dawned on him that he would have to get his brothers incredibly length inside that tight virgin hole. He wasn't even sure if he could take it...Sasuke's sheer size looked like it would rip him apart if he tried to enter him. Itachi's back arched, a little out of fear as he felt his siblings fingers in his hole and then pain ripped through his body as his brother thrust them in without any warning. It caused his back to arch painfully, tears prickled at the sides of his eyes as the pain coursed through his body, making him tense completely. He could feel the velvet walls throb and contract around his fingers, as though they were trying to remove the intrusion from his insides. Taking a deep breath, the elder Uchiha relaxed, this was what he wanted after all and even his brother's taunts and the pain he had just caused him could drive him from that want and need.  
The pain, in reality, seemed to leave almost as fast as it had arrived but secretly he prayed that his Otouto would be a bit more careful with that huge length of his. Relaxing down, Itachi felt his length harden once more; the thrusting fingers were now causing many more delicious feelings to run through his body. Reaching his free hand down, he wrapped it around his length and began to stroke the now throbbing length slowly, meeting the rhythm his Otouto was working up with his fingers. The elder Uchiha's hips began to buck and then, he felt it, the younger Uchiha had brushed that sweet spot with his fingers, making the elder see stars in front of his eyes. Despite himself, a moan of sheer, animalistic pleasure escaped his mouth, his hips bucking from the sensation ripping through his body. He relaxed back against the ground, his hand moving faster over his length, causing him to grunt as he felt another climax approaching, his brothers thrusting fingers filling that tight velvet cavern, his hand moving over his length was becoming too much. He raised himself up slightly and squeezed the base of his throbbing length, stopping him from Cumming too soon. He looked down to his brothers eyes and then spoke in an almost breathless whisper. 'Please Otouto...'

When the sweet melody of Itachi's piercing moan of pure pleasure ripped through his ears Sasuke's crimson gaze drifted up; staring with keen point vision. So, that spot was found. A bit early but it would do. Lowering his head the young raven's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the head of his brother's need -- allowing the older male to pump himself as he worked the head. Moaning himself at the wonderful taste Sasuke closed his eyes completely and gently skimmed the area inside which his brother seemed to melt for him; picking up that said pace and gentle touch that which was a bit more rough -- flicking his warm moist tongue continuously over that tiny hole.  
It wasn't until his brother's faint plea was heard that Sasuke released the tip of Itachi's length from his warm cavern and lifted his head to gaze up. That alone was enough for control to be lost and shove his entire length to be completely buried in his brother. These arches, the moans, the body, his brother; all factors equalling madness. Sasuke's brows furrowed as his gaze remained on Itachi and easily he shifted while slowly removing his fingers from that tight ring of muscle; coming face to face with his brother -- his weight bearing down on the larger male under him. Tilting his head over Sasuke slowly ran his tongue up the other's cheek to catch some of the salty liquid that had formed at the corner of his brother's eye, giving some form of comfort... or distraction as he calmly snaked one arm under Itachi's left leg and lift and keep it against his side; leaving the tip of his need to barely brush over the sensitive tight hole; earning a stifled groan. "Niisan ..." The quiet spoken name softly left from his lips as the crimson gaze drifted to the side in uncertainty. With one hand Sasuke kept one of Itachi's legs propped up while the other pressed down on his hip bone to make a forced entrance that much easier and quick. Dipping his head a bit Sasuke's eyes closed in disappointment of himself -- there he was positioned just right to ram himself inside and make his brother's screams fill the woods but nerves cause a bit of frozen doubts.

Itachi did have to wonder, when he felt his brothers tongue on the length of his head, just how much practise the younger Uchiha had had, for if he hadn't had any, the young male was a definite natural. Every sweep of that hot pink tongue, it made his length pulse and throb, precum seeping out the very hole he was licking at. His hand had been moving as fast as he could take until he could take no more, leading the uttering cry of his beloved Otouto's name, now desperate to have his impressive length buried deep inside the velvet walls of his most secret place.  
The elder Uchiha caught sight of his brother and then watched as the very same crimson eyes came to rest above him, looking down at him, almost mirroring his own eyes except for the slight difference of the Sharingan and the Mangekyou. Feeling his brother's tongue run over his cheek made him gasp with pleasure, his body relaxing as he waited. His breath caught in his chest, his eyes focused down as he watched his brother position himself. The slightest touch of the head against that tight opening was enough to send a jolt of pleasure through the elder male. He needed and wanted him now, more than he had needed anything in the world. His little brother...it was something so wrong...so forbidden but right in this very moment, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. The elder Uchiha sensed the younger's hesitance and looked up at him. He tilted his head up and caught his soft lips with his own, delving his tongue into the sweet warmness of his brother's wet cavern. As his tongue searched one of his hands snaked down, taking Sasuke's length in his hand and pressing the head more firmly to the tight ring of muscle that was providing so much resistance. Itachi closed his eyes tight, so the sides wrinkled, his tongue stopped it's dance inside his brothers sweet mouth and his breath came out in deep, echoing pants. He didn't want to hurt his beloved Otouto but at the same time, he didn't want it to hurt either. After the resistance, finally, the tight ring gave way, allowing the head to be swallowed by his tight velvet hole. Itachi held Sasuke's hips tight with one hand, trying to stop him from thrusting home before he had adjusted. In one way, it felt like hell, his brothers huge length was ripping him apart but, in another way, with every throb of his relaxing walls, it began to feel different and there was no going back now...he was Sasuke's...completely...for these next few moments at least.

Sasuke kept his head perfectly still and parted his lips with a soft grunt to allow his brother entrance, taking this as Itachi's way to calm his nerves and insist he continue with these incestuous motions. It wasn't until a firm hand wrapped itself around his thick girth that the younger Uchiha's head fell back with a groan as the tip pressed firmly against the puckered hole; adding maddening pressure and heat. At first his head met with tight resistance, which was effortlessly penetrated with a savage thrust of his own hips -- though Itachi himself was causing another form of resistance, obviously not wanting to feel anything deeper until adjusting. Tensely lowering his head once more a hedonistic sigh of pleasure escaped from him as velvety warmth swallowed the tip of his cock and fluidly Sasuke lifted his hand from Itachi's hip to put an end to such resistance. With a torpid hit the younger Uchiha smacked Itachi's hand away from his hip and pinned it -- crimson orbs calmly opening to stare down; he wanted to take in every moment of this anyhow.  
His body urged him to continue, making it almost painful to restrain himself as he leaned his mouth towards the elder male's neck and latched on there with sharp love bites. It was then that Sasuke drove himself viciously into Itachi's body with a low groan, deeply burying his penis in one swift motion into that unforgettable heat. Sasuke slowly pulled back until only the head of his erection remained enveloped, paused briefly, then violently plunged himself inside once more raising Itachi's leg even higher. He savoured the intoxicating heat of his brother's flesh, its stimulating constriction around his thick member made it all the more sweet after that moment of absence. The headiness of dominating his brother dissolved Sasuke's frayed restraint and he began to rhythmically piston his hips uncaring of the other's pain. Each thrust stabbed his cock far inside, the intense friction elicited a moan of pleasure and small grunts of exertion, flexing his sweat-covered muscles with each powerful quickening lunge.

Itachi let out a few, deep grunts as he felt his brothers length sink in between those velvet walls, a mixture of pain and pleasure, the elder Uchiha was trying to adjust as fast as possible, knowing that the younger would take pleasure in any pain he might experience. It was with that torpedo like thrust that Itachi saw stars in front of his eyes, tears trickled down his cheeks, the pain something he never could have imagined in a life time. His younger sibling was relentless, not giving him even the slightest moment to adjust to the girth. Pained yelps let the elder Uchiha's mouth, his body was tensing all over, and the velvet walls of that tight cavern throbbed and pushed, trying to remove the obstacle that was making him feel so very full.  
It was then, with one of his younger siblings thrusts that the head of his length brushed against that sweet spot buried so deep inside him. Instead of pain, Itachi felt pleasure like he had never experienced before, his whole body tingled with pleasure, his semi hard length had burst back into life and was now brushing between the stomachs of both men, causing the elder to let out a grunt of sheer pleasure. Lowering a hand once more, he wrapped it around his length and began to move his fist hard and fast. Squeezing the length slightly, he grunted with pleasure, his hand matching the thrusts of his Otouto, praying that the younger would hit that same spot over and over, causing him to go insane with lust and want.

In accompany to his brother's cries of pain Sasuke threw his head back and gave an animalistic growl while continuing to mechanically piston his hips deep inside his brother who was currently tightening almost painfully around the large invading erection. His brother's body... was drowning him in heated ecstasy from swallowing his hard cock and surprisingly Itachi took the nearly forced treatment with little complaints besides that of the faded pleas of pain that passed from one ear and out the other and this was just fine with the younger raven; until he finally lowered his head again and slit his hazed vision down -- panted breaths kissing the other's cheek. The tears didn't go unnoticed and despite his selfish nature that he had grown into over the years, his brother's needs were of his concern as well... at least for now. After all his older brother was making him feel so blissful, it should be returned. "Niisan ... just ... relax..." Moaned with a light purr in his voice Sasuke groaned lowly at the effort he was using to slow his pace down and roll his hips leisurely to locate and drive right into that sweet spot deep inside his brother which all men had; pressing his forehead down on Itachi's.  
The young raven's lust dilated hues drifted shut while Sasuke bit his bottom lip with a soft satisfied noise when finally noticing Itachi's frame accepting him; allowing the merge of two bodies -- this incest. Stopping for a brief moment the younger Uchiha snaked both arms under his older brother's legs and lifted them over his shoulders, tightly holding them there; a twitch forming at his lips for a smirk. Suddenly plunging further into his brother Itachi's knees would almost be touching his own shoulders after each motion and here Sasuke would continue each heated dive; quickening -- stomach muscles flexing to coax that each thrust be more memorable than the last. "Let's see how ...long you'll last for me..." He breathily said between heated pants while removing one arm from his brother, assuming he would know to keep his leg where it was without his help. With one hand reaching down between their bodies, he clasped to the other male's length harshly after smacking the hand that was all ready there away. At any rate it was his job to make his brother get off. After the quick pressuring swipe of his thumb over the head of his brother's Sasuke quickly began to pump his brother's penis in time with his hasty thrusts deep inside -- insuring that Itachi would soon cum before him; otherwise wouldn't be allowed.

The slow thrusts from the younger Uchiha were driving Itachi crazy; each thrust ensured that the head bruised against that sweet spot, causing pleasure to shoot through his spine, making his back arch, a deep groan of pleasure escaping his lips. The velvet walls of his red hot cavern throbbed and squeezed around his brother's length, making the fit even tighter than it should be allowed to get, but only working to making the pleasure ever more blissful. His hand was working slower now, Itachi needed to calm himself before he came far too soon. Whilst he wanted to release, he didn't want this to end, the feeling of his brother filling him so deeply was almost like heaven and he wasn't about to let that end anytime soon.  
His new wave of resolve pretty much melted with the change of position that his beloved Otouto took. The thrusts were now deeper, harder; the head was hitting that sweet spot directly with every single thrust in. Itachi lowered his head back against the floor and cried out, his shout of pleasure echoing around the clearing, the noise almost surprising for one who was usually so quiet. He felt his beloved otouto bat his hand away from his length and let out a strangled cry, feeling that soft hand around his rock hard length. It throbbed dangerously in his younger sibling's hand, causing the walls of his velvet cavern to throb in response and echo to the pleasure running through his length. He lifted his head up and found space between the two, watching his brother's length enter and leave his tight cavern, the sight coupled by the sight of his sibling's hand working his length in time with his thrusts. Itachi shuddered but refused to remove his eyes from the scene. It was so wrong...yet so highly erotic. He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening fast, his climax was approaching with every movement his brother made. He let his vision leave the sight between his legs and looked up at his sibling, their faces were just inches apart, Itachi could see every wave of emotion in his brothers face and it was enough to push Itachi completely to the edge, he was bordering on the brink of losing control over everything but he wanted Sasuke to push him over that edge, to make him his completely. Tilting his head round, he whispered into his ear 'Make me cum Otouto...'

Shifting the crimson vision to the side sharply Sasuke watched as Itachi leaned closer to his ear, his mouth falling open at the whispers with an audible gasp; eyes closing tight afterwards. How much longer could his older brother take of this? Sasuke himself was closer than ever to a violent climax inside the hot, tightening velvet walls and here his brother was teasing for more. "Selfish... aren't we?" He panted out in return with a snide grin that covered his frustration of this. At this rate he would cum before his older brother did. Even though Itachi was being selfish it was a trait the younger Uchiha found admiring and attractive; having developed the same demeanour over the years of this male's absence and guidance.  
Groaning Sasuke released his other arm from Itachi's leg and allowed the other to do as he pleased with it, latching his warm lips to Itachi's neck for a piercing bite. Snaking that arm under the older male's shoulder he held onto Itachi tightly and kept him close to his body; his other hand removing from the male and doing the same, which left the younger to force Itachi to a finish just by repeating slamming into that melting spot. By lowering himself to be completely against the other Sasuke was able to force his length inside Itachi's tight hole deeper, harder, and faster; the sound of two bodies colliding together resounding around them along with any other noised either male would allow to escape from them. Quickly kissing the mark he had left on the other Sasuke's lips brushed softly over Itachi's. "Cum for me..." He purred roughly and urgently took Itachi's lips in a dominant kiss afterwards; continuing this hard drive while one hand fisted in the elder male's ebony mane to desperately play in it, tug. Sasuke's own stomach muscles began to tighten and it was as if his own body was tensing to show his signs of a close hot orgasm approaching to soon be deep inside his brother's bruised and violently penetrated walls. Continuously without fault Sasuke's hard penis rammed in and out of his brother -- rapidly brushing and going into that spot deep inside every time. Moaning somewhat loudly against Itachi's lips was Sasuke's last plea to have his brother cum while the chance was given and still there.

Itachi couldn't help but grin from his brother's reaction, glad that his request made him waiver just a little bit. The more Itachi watched his younger brother, the more he could see his control melting away but all that did was push Itachi closer to the edge. His weeping member was now neglected, his Otouto focusing all his attention on ramming his length deep inside, making sure the head found that sweet spot over and over. Itachi slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around his length, crying out against his brother's hot mouth as he did so. It would only be a matter of strokes before he gave into the increasingly violent climax that was threatening to consume his body.  
Itachi pulled his lips away from his siblings and looked into his eyes, he wanted to see the emotions, see the control melt away in front of his very eyes. He could feel the walls of his velvet cavern throbbing harder and tighter around his brother's pistoning length, every thrust harder than the last, causing him to cry out with sheer pleasure, that sweet spot being hit relentlessly. Itachi felt the knot in his stomach tighten, the heat in his body and length grew to fever pitch. It was hearing his brother's words that finally pushed him over the edge he had been teetering on for so long. Moving his fist hard and fast over his length, Itachi cried out with a deep, powerful moan of pleasure and threw his head back. His back arched as his orgasm ripped through his body, every feeling seemed to be rushing downwards. His length throbbed violently and the knot in his stomach seemed to snap until finally, he felt the head of his length come alive, stream after stream of his hot fluids leapt from the head, coating both his own stomach and chest, but also his beloved Otouto's. He continued to stroke his length, the streams of cum seeming to last forever, his head held back, and deep grunts of pleasure leaving his mouth as wave after wave of blissful pleasure swept through his body.

It wasn't long after his older brother's finish that Sasuke himself came to a climax; the hot fluid of Itachi seeming to pour over both their stomachs pushing him that much further. Releasing a powerful moan of Itachi's name from the depths of his throat Sasuke pounded far into that tight hole spasm-ing hole before shoving himself completely inside with one of the rough thrusts and coating those bruised hot walls that surrounded his hard penis in his hot flowing seed; shooting deep inside his brother.  
Considerably slowing his pace in and out of his brother Sasuke agonisingly thrust a few more times to fully empty himself inside of Itachi; groaning with fevered breaths. When done the younger male lowered and almost collapsed over his brother, leaving his girth inside for now for his comfort as well as Itachi's. Laying his head full of damp spikes under Itachi's chin the younger male lay still with heavy breaths, eyes closed. Each of Itachi's breaths was relaxing and calm; and Sasuke nearly shivered with each one of the breaths hitting against the curse seal embedded into the skin where his neck and shoulder connected. "I'll kill you..." He breathily groaned while still lying on his brother; his length staying inside his hot tight passage. It was the only words that could come to his hazed mind and tired body that could make him feel at ease about being so close to the older male. Not to mention the only thing he could say to make himself seem right again, throwing the fact away that he highly enjoyed fucking his own brother.

Itachi let out one last deep groan, calling out his Otouto's name as he felt his sibling release inside him. The sensation of his brother's hot fluids filling his tight velvet cavern was enough to push Itachi to release one last small load of his own fluids before he collapsed back on the ground, panting deeply, his body still shuddering with pleasure, his heart was still pounding in his chest.  
He felt Sasuke collapse down on top of him and smiled only enough so he would know he was doing so. Feeling his beloved Otouto's breath on his chest was calming and he felt his breathing starting to come under control. He chuckled when he heard Sasuke's words, moving slightly to pull his Akatsuki cloak over the pair of them, his hands resting on his Otouto's back in a soft but slightly awkward embrace as he responded to his words. 'I know you will Otouto...but not today...' Itachi laid his head back on the ground, letting his body recover from the intense pleasure that had made him feel so incredibly tired.


End file.
